


5 times Joe walked in on Harrisco making out and one time he didn’t

by stars_n_space



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Five Times, Fluff, Harry is ex-military, I wrote this instead of studying, M/M, Making-out, Romance, and i wrote the first chapter on my phone because i didn't have a computer with me, but nothing to worry about, drunk people, fight me, harrisco, harrisco just don’t want to get cockblocked, harry Wells is demisexual, harry and cisco are nerds in love, joe West is a cockblock, joe just wants peace, more characters to add probably, okay maybe it doesn’t get that romantic, the 2nd chapter is longer than the first, they just have some fun, those five times and one time fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_n_space/pseuds/stars_n_space
Summary: Joe West cockblocks Harry and Cisco 5 times. He doesn’t mean to do it. The man just wants some rest. So do the nerds in love. At least they get it one time.





	1. 1. Time

**Author's Note:**

> It’s kinda a crack-fic. But it has a little plot, so just enjoy. :)

The first time it happens is after Harry and Cisco have already been in a relationship for three months. Joe just simply forgot that Iris and Barry were now not the only ones in a relationship on Team Flash.   
So when he walked into Cisco’s and Harry’s workshop to ask for help on a new meta case, he didn’t bother knocking or making other noises to announce his presence.   
Big mistake.  
Cisco was pressed against a wall, his legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s waist, hands pulling on Harry’s locks and stroking the nape of his neck. Harry had one hand under Cisco’s thigh to keep him in place while the other kept stroking over Cisco’s rips under his shirt. They were kissing soundly and a moan escaped once in a while. Joe stood there, frozen. He finally cleared his throat and said:“What the hell?“   
Harry wipped around and sent Cisco almost flying to the floor but Harry catched his boyfriend before he landed on his butt.   
Harry cleared his throat.   
“Detective West. What can we do for you?” His ears were bright red while Cisco leaned slightly against him and looked smugly at the two older men.   
“I.... I just wanted to... uhh... ask for help on this minor meta case we’ve got going on at CCPD.” Joe pointed backwards with his thumb.   
“Yeah, okay what’s the matter?” Cisco let go of Harry and walked towards Joe while Harry already grabbed a marker and went to the board while Joe started to explain. He only tipped over his tongue a few times.


	2. 2. Time

The second time was after Harry had been injured during a meta fight. The mentioned meta of the week was able to let everything he touched burn or explode. So when Barry was busy saving citizen from exploding shoes and golf balls, Harry, Cisco and Caitlin breached to the source himself. The original plan was easy. Killer Frost was supposed to cool everything down he touched, Cisco then had to vibe-blast him and Harry would shoot the meta-dampening cuffs.

But as soon as they got there the plan already failed. Firecracker (he named himself, Cisco would've had a _much_ better name for him) had taken some hostages. They were all tied together with ropes which were already glowing in a soft orange- a sign that now he'd only had to snap with his fingers and the ropes would burn or explode. 

"Okay, change of plan!" Harry whispered when they sneaked around the warehouse. "Killer Frost, you will cool those ropes down as soon as Vibe blasts him. You will have to be fast and careful!"

"Uh, why do I have to be careful? Frostbite doesn't hurt _that_ much and they are already working on cool prosthetics."

Harry and Cisco gave her a hard look.

"Fine, fine. Fast and careful, got it." She slowly made her way towards the hostages.

"I'll try to get around him and after you vibe-blast him, I'm going to cuff him."

"Okay, but be careful," Cisco said and pulled Harry into a soft, quick kiss.

"I always am," Harry grinned at him. Cisco scoffed. "I wouldn't be saying that, if you'd really be always careful."

So Harry tried so sneak up from behind and just as Cisco was about to vibe-blast Firecracker across the room, the meta turned round and grinned.

"You think you can sneak up behind me, huh?" He looked down at his hand while Harry rounded a big wooden box and stepped into the dim light. Another change of plan. Hopefully, Killer Frost was using the distraction to free the hostages. Harry needed to play for time.

"How'd you notice?" he asked, really curious. His military training might've been years ago, but it almost never happened that people were able to hear him if he didn't want them to.

"I feel the shifts of molecules. Yours literally scream to catch fire." Firecracker looked at his hand again and now Harry saw that he was holding onto a golf ball, which immediately started glowing orange.

Shit.

He fired the cuffs but the golf ball already went flying. He heard Cisco firing a vibe-blast and then the box next to him exploded in an orange firestorm. After that, everything went dark. 

 

When Harry woke up again he laid in the med-bay, Cisco sitting next to him, holding onto his hand and stroking his knuckles.

"Hey," Harry murmured slightly and Cisco looked up. He stood and leaned over to him, kissing his forehead softly. "Hey."

"What happened?" Harry croaked. Cisco gave him a glass of water and Harry gulped the liquid down.

"Don't worry, the hostages are safe. Killer Frost started to free them as soon as you were exposed. I acted when you fired the cuffs. The hostages had just been freed at that time... You fired the cuffs and I sent him flying right into them. But I wasn't fast enough and the golf ball already hit that box-" "Cisco, that wasn't your fault!" Harry stopped his boyfriend mid-rant. "We couldn't know that he as able to feel the shift of molecules. And you waited just enough so that the hostages could get to safety. A little earlier and he would've blown them to pieces."

"But you got hurt." Harry just waved his hand at that. "That's part of the job description."

Cisco smiled slightly, but it didn't reached his eyes. Harry took his hand and started kissing his knuckles.

"I'm alright," he murmured against them and peered up at Cisco. "Where was I hurt anyway?"

"You broke like three ribs from flying into a wall and your left side was bleeding pretty bad because of the flying pieces and the explosion."

"Well, I can work with that," said Harry and pulled Cisco into a warm kiss, which turned heated very quickly.

"Aren't you like tired or something?" Cisco panted but already started kissing down Harry's throat, straddling his hip.

"I'll never be tired of this." Harry pressed his face into Cisco's soft hair while Cisco's hand started to roam over his naked torso, careful not to hurt his boyfriend any further. He then kissed him again, tongue softly stroking over his. Harry left his hands glide to Cisco's thighs. If they'd be fast maybe no-one would catch them....

"Hey, you guys want big belly burger or- oh god, not again." Joe gaped through the open door of the med-bay and looked very embarrassed. This time, it was Cisco who got up from his position and cleared his throat. 

"Um, no thanks Joe, we're good."

"Are we? I'd like a double-double and a chocolate milkshake." Harry grinned at Cisco who just rolled his eyes at him while Joe just shook his head and mumbled something about Harry's order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weee, chapter 2. It's a little bit longer but I guess you can't expect them to ever get longer than this. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Maybe leave a kudo or comment, I always enjoy those!


	3. Third time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some drunk!Harrisco, because the final was all angsty and the ending was "meh" but full of Harrisco moments.

The third time happens on a party. Team Flash just saved Earth-1 from a mulitversal threat with the help of the Legends. After some power-sliding on Harry's side and some vibe-blasting and breaching on Cisco's, both of them were pretty tired. But apparently, the Legends wanted to throw a party on the waverider and Cisco was able to drag Harry along in the end.

_("We can't just stay at home while everyone is celebrating our victory!"_

_"We could've celebrated ourselves. Alone."_

_"Harry... are you inviting me to a party in your pants?"_

_"Well, I was hoping there wouldn't be any pants or clothing invol-"_

_Harry was then silenced due to Cisco's mouth and tongue.)_

 

The party was starting and Cisco brought his "rocket fuel" for the speedsters so it didn't take long until almost everyone was drunk. Except for Harry, Joe and Cecile who tried to be reasonable adults. Harry might've had two or three drinks but he actually didn't plan on getting drunk this night. That was until suddenly, Cisco announced far too loud that he had the hottest boyfriend in the multiverse.

"He is totally ripped. Really! Have you seen his arms? Well, imagine how the rest of his body looks! And boy, he has a lot- and I mean a lot!- of stamina! Like after the _sexy times_ I'm like: Okay, let's take a break. And he'd already be ready for the second and probably third round and-"

Harry had already moved as soon as Cisco had started talking and tried to silence his boyfriend and make him stop talking about their sex life while Joe and Cecile were almost falling of their chairs, laughing.

"Hey handsome," Cisco slurred and hugged Harry, falling face-forward into his chest.

"Hey. How about you don't tell everyone about what we do in the bedroom, okay?" Harry carefully tried to drag Cisco off into a not so crowded corner but Cisco's hands were suddenly all over his body and he started to lift his black shirt.

"See? He's totally ripped!"

Before Harry was able to grab Cisco's hand the others came closer and made "oh" and "ah" sounds. Barry even reached forward to touch Harry's stomach, but Cisco slapped his hand away and wrapped his arms protectively  around Harry's torso.

"My boyfriend! No touching!"

"That's not fair!" Barry whined but Iris already dragged him off and into a kiss.

Harry was then finally able to get back to Cecile and Joe, who handed him a drink, which Harry gratefully took and gulped down.

"So.... stamina, eh?" Joe asked and grinned while Cecile slapped his arm and glared at him.

"Oh, shit..." Harry murmured and turned red. "Can I have another drink?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry. I know someone the same age as you and who's definitely not as fit as you are." Cecile side-eyed Joe who almost choked on his drink.

"Okay, this is embarrassing and I'll probably get drunk now."

"Amen to that," Joe toasted Harry and they downed their next drink. It didn't take long until they were both pretty wasted and yelling about football.

"Hey, Harry!" Cisco finally called and waved him over. Harry tried to stand on his wobbly legs and stumbled over to his boyfriend, who started giggling. They hugged and Harry actually lost track of time while his nose was buried in Cisco's hair. That was until a voice disturbed their little hug.

"Harry, is it true that you've got a big d-" "Shhhh!" Cisco hissed at Sara, who just raised an eyebrow at the couple.

"Cisco, why would you tell 'em that?" Harry whined but didn't remove his face from Cisco's hair.

"It's the truth."

"But why'd you have to give her that information?" Cisco finally peeled himself from the hug and locked his hands behind Harry's neck.

"Because they already know that you're a super-genius and really good with a gun and I just wanted to brag with something they can't see for themselves."

Harry blinked a few times, his drunk brain needing time to process the whole situation.

"You.... you wanted to brag with me?"

"Uh, yeah? You're awesome and hot and cute and clever and-"

Cisco wasn't able to finish that sentence, because Harry was already kissing him deeply.

"Hmm, let's take this somewhere else," Cisco murmured while pulling away. Harry tried to follow his lips but ended up kissing his eyes and they both started laughing.

 

Joe was pretty drunk. He could admit that. Him and Harry had talked about football and he just wanted to tell him that Russell Wilson was one of the best quarterbacks in the NFL when Harry went off. Of course Joe now searched for him. He couldn't find him anywhere on the bridge so he started searching on the corridors. And he found Harry. Just... Harry was not alone. 

His shirt was already pulled off, lying on the floor. His hair was a mess thanks to Cisco's hands and there were already love-bites all over his throat. He had one hand in Cisco's hair and the other hooked under one of Cisco's thighs. They were both panting while they kissed soundly and if Joe were sober he'd probably turn around right away. But he wasn't sober, so he covered his eyes like a little kid and asked loudly:"Harry, can we talk more about football?"


	4. Chapter 4

The fourth time it happens, it wasn't really Joe's fault.

Harry was doing his work out, which meant doing a lot of pull-ups, push-ups, skippings and punching a punching bag repeatedly while only wearing shorts. 

Cisco was sitting at a table, tinkering with some stuff and checking Harry's vitals. He looked flustered and squirmed a few times in his chair.

"And maybe you guys can check on those slime-bombs and if they really can capture metas because- Cisco? Hey, Cisco are you listening?" Joe waved his hand in front of the young engineer. Cisco snapped out of his trance and dragged his eyes away from Harry, who just started doing pull-ups, and looked up at Joe.

"Yeah, checking on slime-bombs. Got that."

Joe raised and eyebrow at him and started to grin while looking back and fourth between the two scientists.

"Alright. Just... let me know when they're ready." Joe patted him on the back and started to make his way out of the room. He barley had moved when he already heard Cisco moving his chair.

"Those two..." he murmured and shook his head. He rounded the corner and promptly went flying backwards. He pulled his gun out and pointed it at the meta of the week.

"How'd you get in here?" Joe asked and looked at the weird woman. She had white hair and dark splotches around her eyes which started glowing blue as soon as she used her powers. Those powers of hers were also the reason why Joe went flying. She was able to lash out at people and objectives, as if she were swinging an invisible baseball bat.

"You guys left the door open. There was literally nothing to stop me."

Ah, damn. The security. Harry and Cisco had finally made plans to upgrade S.T.A.R. Labs' security, but they haven't been able to built or install anything yet.

So Joe started running, right back into the trainingsroom, were Harry and Cisco were laying on the ground, kissing and touching each other. Joe just ran up to them and yanked Harry off of Cisco, who started protesting and tried to cover his lap with his hands, looking embarrassed.

"Joe, what the fuck?" Cisco looked up while Harry pulled on his shirt which Joe had tossed into his face.

"Meta... in corridor..." Joe said breathless. Both Harry and Cisco sprang into action and the meta was contained pretty fast after that, because Cisco took it very personally that she disturbed him and Harry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cisco was very mad, because Harry looked hot as fuck and he really doesn't like getting interrupted during his Harry-time.  
> And the Harry training part is from an ask that aquaexplicit received on tumblr. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it has been soo hot where I live and I suffered from the heat, i thought: Hey! Let Team Flash suffer as well! But not real suffering here. It's just hot and the nerds can't handle it.

The last time it happens was on a hot summer day. Well, it wasn't quite summer yet, but the weather didn't seem to care about that. So, Team Flash was hanging around in the cortex, waiting for Barry to get them ice-cream.

Iris and Caitlin wore short skirts and had their shirts tucked under their bra, so they had self-made crop tops. Joe was still wearing his jeans and a white dress shirt, because he had to head back to CCPD soon. Harry had worn a black shirt, but he had already tossed it into some corner which only left him with his black shorts. Not that Cisco was complaining. He himself wore very short, red pants and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. 

"Why is it so hot?" Iris whined and fanned herself with some papers. "Caitlin, can't you like freeze everything here?"

"Sorry, but Killerfrost really doesn't want to come out during this heat period," Caitlin said apologizing.

"Lexi LaRoche?" Harry and Cisco asked quietly, sitting on opposite chairs and tried to not move at all.

"Nope, sorry. It's too hot."

But thankfully, Barry chose this moment to speed in.

"Okay, Ben&Jerry's for everyone! Um..." He looked around. "Joe, brownie for you, Strawberry cheesecake for Caitlin, a big pot peanut-buttercup for Harry and Cisco..." He gave everyone their ice-cream and handed them spoons.

"And cookie-dough for us!" He smiled at Iris and handed her a spoon as well.

"I swear, if a meta is going to attack today, I won't move a damn muscle," Cisco said while he fought for a peanut-buttercup against Harry.

"As if anyone would really try to attack on such a hot day," Joe said around a spoon-full of ice-cream. 

But of course this had to be the moment where the meat-human alert piped up. Everyone groaned.

"For real?" Cisco almost dropped his spoon.

"Who the fuck has still energy left on such a hot day?!" Harry yelled and spun his chair around.

"It's Mirror-Master," Barry stated while checking the monitors.

"Man, that's not fair. He can hide in mirrors if it gets to hot for him." Cisco rolled his chair next to Harry's and handed him the ice-cream.

"Where is he and what does he want?" Iris almost snapped. The heat really took a toll on everyone's patience.

"Hmm, seems like he's trying to rob a bank," Barry murmured and was gone with a swoosh.

"Oh, that was nice!" Joe grinned when Barry's air stream hit them.

"Maybe we should ask him to run around more," Iris smiled at her father and checked the monitors.

But apparently, Mirror Master underestimated how pissed people could get when it was hot and someone tried to rob them. In the end all Barry had to do was to cuff him and bring him to Iron Heights.

"Okay, enough work for today. Let's go to the beach!"

"What?! You've been sitting here all day eating ice-cream!" Barry looked at Cisco, baffled. Cisco just shoved another spoon into his mouth.

"Yeah, eating ice-cream is exhausting. Especially when you have a boyfriend who who keeps stealing all of the buttercups!" Cisco glared at Harry and kicked his shin under the table.

"Ow! What the fuck, Ramon? I haven't been stealing them, you're just to slow!" Harry grinned and shoved another buttercup into his mouth, but Cisco as having non of that. He leaped over the table and kissed Harry. Hard.

After a few awkward moments on Team Flash's side, they pulled apart and Harry turned dark red. Cisco grinned, sitting on Harry's lap and chewing the buttercup he successfully stole from Harry.

"Okay..." Iris looked wide-eyed to the two of them. Then she grinned and said: "Let's go to the beach!"

Barry grinned back at her and whisked her and Caitlin away.

"See you tomorrow at work, Joe!" Barry only called and was then gone in a whoosh.

"Damn, yeah!" Joe cursed. "I'll have to head back."

He looked at Harry and Cisco. They haven't moved yet, but Harry dangled his head over the back of the chair and Cisco waved.   
"See ya!"

Joe just made his way to the elevator when he realized something... he forgot his jacket! Not that he needed it, but in the pocket of it was his badge.

"Oh hell no," Joe murmured and slowly walked back to the cortex. He really didn't want to interrupt them again. Not after the last time where Cisco was pretty hard and it had just been awkward for the three of them. He even played with the idea just to leave it. But Captain Singh wouldn't be happy. And Joe didn't even know how to explain it to him. _'I didn't want to walk in on Cisco and his boyfriend- who's name is Harrison Wells and who looks exactly like him but isn't him- kissing and making out. Again. For the fifth time.'_ So, Joe carefully looked around the corner of the cortex.

Cisco was kissing down Harry's throat and chest. Harry himself had his eyes closed and groaned softly while his hands wandered to Cisco's butt. 

Joe's jacket laid on a chair across the room which meant that both men would absolutely notice him if he would try and to get it silently. So Joe just took a few steps back and pretended he didn't see anything.

"Shit, sorry!" He called out. "I forgot my badge." He rounded the corner. The only thing he saw now was Cisco snapping his head back from Harry's throat.

"Dammit, Joe!" Cisco called out frustrated while Harry rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and turned red again. "This is like the fifth time!"

"Well, I ain't doing it on purpose!" Joe shouted helplessly. "You guys should just get a room! A private one were nobody can walk in!"

"We thought you were all gone!" Cisco gestured with his hands. 

"Whatever. It's awkward, get a room!" Joe grinned at them, took his jacket and left while he could hear Harry saying:"He's right. If we don't want to get interrupted, we should like get a room and lock it."

"Oh shut up, smartass and kiss me."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took this long. I couldn't figure out what to write and now I have an idea but it's rather short... But I'm posting it anyway because I want to finally finish this fic lmao. I hope you still like it. :)

The one time they didn't got interrupted was after game night. Team Flash had held their monthly game night at Cisco's and Harry's apartment. After Harry had destroyed them in monopoly and Iris had won every Jenga game, they started to call it a night with Caitlin being the first one to leave. Barry and Iris followed shortly after and Joe and Cecile started to gather their things after they finished their beverages.

"It was, as always, no fun to play with you monopoly, Harry," Cecile said and hugged Harry with a big grin. Harry just huffed.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, then." Joe waved at them before he closed the door behind him and Cecile. They made their way towards the elevator but Joe stopped dead in his tracks.

"What is it, honey?" Cecile looked at him thoughtfully.

"I think I forgot my hat."

"Oh, then let's go back and-"

"No, no. Nononononononononono." Joe held Cecile back. "The last time I walked into a room where the both of them where alone... Well let's just say I kinda... saw them making out? Like really heavily."

Cecile looked at Joe, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Then she burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, that's why you've been so awkward around them being affectionate lately!"

"Yeah, I was always remembered of Harry kissing down Cisco's throat or Cisco kissing down Harry's chest or Cisco having a boner or-"

Cecile laughed harder. "Okay, I'm sorry, but this is hilarious!"

"Oh yeah, absolutely," Joe said dryly and made his way towards the elevator again.

"And your hat?" Cecile asked innocently.

"They can bring it to Star Labs tomorrow."

* * *

"Joe forgot his hat." Cisco stated after everyone was gone and they cleaned the rest of the glasses. 

"Hmm, if he noticed it, he'll be back in a few moments."

They both waited, but they didn't hear a knock. Harry even opened the door and looked out on the corridor. No one was there.

"We'll just bring it to Star Labs tomorrow." Cisco said while Harry closed and locked the door for the night.

He then went up to hug his taller boyfriend and pressed the side of his face to his back.

"Hmm, yeah, let's do that," Harry murmured softly but had already forgotten about Joe's stupid hat because Cisco was sliding his hands slowly down his body towards his jeans.

"What do you say about we enjoying our Joe-free time?" Cisco asked and spinned Harry around, Harry's hand sinking automatic into his hair while his other slowly started to caress his butt while a smirk formed on his face.

With a sudden movement he swung Cisco over his shoulder and carried him to their bedroom.

Cisco, hanging upside down, smacked his boyfriend's ass and said:"At least I have a nice view from here!"


End file.
